The present invention relates to a wrench which can be used to store various tool bits in compartments formed thereon, and more particularly to a foldable wrench which consists of a set of pivotally connected fixed handle and movable handle both of which have an inner compartment and a removable cover to accommodate various tool bits in the compartments of the two handles while the two handles can be turned toward each other to a folded state to occupy the smallest possible room for easy carrying.
Please refer to FIG. 1 in which a conventional T-shaped wrench is shown. The T-shaped wrench includes a T-shaped body 1, a receiving head 12 in front of the T-shaped body 1 for fitly receiving a tool bit 2 therein, a control switch 13 provided between the T-shaped body 1 and the front receiving head 12 for controlling the positive turning, reverse turning, and fixation of the receiving head 12. To carry multiple tool bits 2, the T-shaped body 1 of the wrench is formed with a plurality of through holes 11 for accommodating additional tool bits 2. Since the tool bits 2 are inserted into the through holes 11 when they are not in use, with only one bit 2 that is to be used inserting into the receiving head 12. That is, there is always one bit 2 inserted in the receiving head 12. As a result, the wrench tends to dangerously stab or scrape a user carrying or handling it. In addition, when the T-shaped wrench is used under applied force or is placed down, the additional tool bits 2 inserted in the through holes 11 are apt to fall or slip out of the T-shaped body 1 due to continuous sway or vibration during operation. The tool bits 2 are therefore subject to careless missing or damage which causes great inconvenience especially when they are required in the operation. Furthermore, the T-shaped wrench is integrally formed which occupies considerably big volume which not only makes the wrench inconvenient in carrying but also makes the user to handle the T-shaped body 1, turn the tool bit 2 in the receiving head 12 in a labor and time consuming manner. Moreover, such conventional wrench is limited to work with rod-shaped tool bits and can not match with socket-shaped tool bits. Since there are limited through holes 11 formed on the T-shaped body 1, other supplementary tool bits 2 can not be stored on the body 1. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a wrench which may effectively contain various tool bits for safely and conveniently carrying them with the wrench for different operations.